Tales of the Quartz Magus
by PizzaSpinner
Summary: Enzo Horn son of the President of the United States Ronald Horn was invited to another world he isn't familiar with (DXD) after he rolled the Gacha at midnight. Instead of pouring some mana to Enkidu and wishing he could go back to his world, he instead lives his second life to the fullest with the help of his increasing amount of servants stored in his diamond encrusted smartphone
1. Chapter 1

**...For those who still don't have Schathach like me and are Salty...**

"Haa… Finally the re run event for Schathach Shishou!"

I cheered while looking at the diamond encrusted smartphone in my hand.

What was reflected on the screen was an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. from a smartphone game application called 『Fate Grand Order』, which has now become a topic among the Otakus. The game is called FGO for short.

It started a few years ago and it has been downloaded more than a million times, thus it's very popular right now. The contents are simple, we just need collect the the waifus or husbandos in the game and brag about how lucky or rich we are online.

You can make the team consisting of units and support (friend) you call servants to progress the story. The real goal of the game is to finish the story not collect the servants err..or so the poor salty players say...

the ratio of females to males in the game is very unbalanced. However, since almost all who play it are males no one is complaining.

"I hope I finally make my Schathach's np level rise to np5 this time…" I pray solemnly clutching a rosary made of lancer beads.

There are two ways to acquire servants in this game. One way is to participate in events, the other is to pay for the Gacha, and the other is to spend friend points.

It cost 440.70 yen for 1 roll, 2649.34 yen for 10 rolls. For commoners, this is a ridiculous price.

But for me who is the son of the United states President Ronald Horn its a meh kind of price.

The Gacha doesn't just give chance to get a character, but it is also has mixed in it items that boost servant's stat called CE. (TN: Craft Essence)

There is an endless amount of people who are unable to escape from this gacha hell (black keys).

The charm of this game is coming from the combo of popular illustrators and popular voice actor/actress.

As for me, even though my luck is E in gachas I always manage to always pull the servants I want on time (almost when the event ends) thanks to the allowance my Dad always gives me.

This time they are re releasing servant Schathach. An erotic immortal witch. As soon as she was re released, everyone exploded in hype. A certain wikia was filled with the voice of anger and resentment.

Some people grieving to kill someone, some other voices protested to the low probability of the gacha rate as usual, and some others were complaining to the game's Palmbook page about only getting CEs.

"Retards, if you guys wanted to save money then you should've rolled in a 40 quartz Gacha event instead…"

The current time is 11:50 pm.

I believe that the probability of getting 5 star servant at 12 o'clock am will rise. As I am someone who is a believer of the 12 o'clock summon, I kept waiting for that time to boost my E rank luck to E+.

I am following this FGO Occult Theory, which said that the success rate is higher when you roll at midnight.

Well, it's merely a superstition.

But on this month, I can not help but rely on this occult mambo jumbo.  
It's just that hard to roll Schathach.

I've finished restarting the game application, I put the smartphone on the desk near my Gold Encrusted Pc and I am ready to pray I don't end up rolling for over a thousand times again just to get her.

While waiting, I am watching a certain bulletin board in a website called Bluedit in my PC. The response of the thread keeps increasing as I read it.

With more than 200,000,000 people rolling, there is also someone who made a breaking record of 10,000 rolls but manage to roll only one Schathach (F rank much.), wow…. The posts keeps on increasing….

As I am, reading poor people suffering this hell, I cannot help but feel relieved that I was born a rich little motherfucker.

"Whoopsie daisy!, It's finally time."

While I read the salty comments, the time was now 12:00 pm.

With excitement, I went to switch the screen and go onward to gacha screen.

Praying to the Nasu gods My hand slowly goes to push the 10x roll.

"… 3, 2, 1! Give me my 5th Shishou damn Delight Works!"

The clock pointed right at 12'o'clock. I tap on the smartphone screen while raising my voice, thinking that it kinda feels bad to be shouting at midnight.

A brightly shining light could be seen spinning on the screen. Of course. The screen shows mostly silver cards and finally a gold servant.

"Oh, ooooooooo! Finally! I did it np5 Shishou!"

The gold colored card showed to be a Schathach.

The probability of getting Her is about 1%, so to get her on my first try is very lucky.

 **...The Drops...**

[R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, R Fergus Mac Roich, SR Schathach]

Well, as you can see, the rate of this game's game's Gacha is very shitty. (What's with all this Fergus dammit!)

In this game, the rarity degrees are divided into: 1star, 2star, 3star, 4star, 5star.

"Well, there is also things like this … … Oh Well, at least I finally maxed Schathach … It would have been nice if there were 5 star CEs in there though."

When I was about to call it a night, suddenly I saw something flash in my mail box.

I've never seen this mystic code in game before. **(TN: Mystic Codes** are outfits you can equip on your avatar to aid your Servants during battle and can be used during any combat preparation phase.

"There should be explanation in the item column? … Oh, there it is."

Kaleidoscope Magus  
A apparel of a different world. If you use it, you can leave to another world. Is a Mystic Code that excels in channeling an owned servants strength and skill to use as your own. Effects include.

|Applies Guts status to self (Revive with minor injuries). Can only be used once per day.|

|Demi Servant Status (Works like the Class Cards.) Can only Equip one owned servant at a time.|

|Plot Armor (Do I need to explain how this works to you dumbass?)|

… What is this? What on earth is this 'Mystic Code' description talking about?

looking at the details column, there is no more detailed explanation.

Perhaps only I have been given this Mystic Code? Thinking about it made me feel alot better staying up all night.

There is also no information on this item even if I check around on the internet. In other words, there is a possibility that only I have got this item in this world!

I feel very good. Before I tap to use the item, I took a screenshot. I'm gonna leave an evidence for other people who are gonna get it too in the future. Let's just use it and brag about it to the salty people later.

When I'm finished screen shooting it, I tap the equip mystic code.

Do you really want to use it bruh?

YES and NO is displayed.

When I pressed Yes without hesitation, the screen began to shine.

"Oh, what's with this special effect…. Awesome!"

While looking at the amazing light, gradually the smartphone began to shine brightly and vibrate in my hand.

I tried to tap the screen if it can be skipped (:3), but before I can do it, my entire sight went white.


	2. Chapter 2

**...DxD Location Somewhere in Italy...**

Base sequence: human genome confirmed Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral" "Fingerprint, Voiceprint, and DNA authentication cleared. Magical Circuit assessment complete." "Username matched."

"We hope you enjoy your time here."

The first thing I noticed when I was rayshifted was; blurry.

I try to move my body, but it felt like it wasn't mine for some odd reason.

Gradually the shapes and edges of where I am began to take shape when I open my eyes.

I tried to speak, but no words came out, rather it's more like I spoke some gibberish rumblings. I then yelled, shouted, roared, but it seemed something is preventing me from talking. I felt something was put in my mouth. I tried to touch my face, but I found out that I had no strength in my hands or legs. I felt like I was being lifted and carried.

I know I don't eat that much, but this is ridiculous! It felt like I'm being held in the crook by someone while being fed something that taste like milk! Who was carrying me, a giant a monster?!

I felt fear. Usually I'm not the type of person who easily gets scared of something. I get a lot of death threats all the time being the son of the President in all.

Talking and trying to communicate was useless. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I wailed and I cried. But then I was caressed by the one who was carrying me.

"Ufufu... there there master."

"Master... Master please stop crying there there." the woman caresses my cheek.

"I know you're afraid of this new experience but, fret not. Even if you were to reincarnate to another world a thousand times over... Mama would still find a way to be by your side so don't cry anymore master there.. there..."

"Ah...(no way..)..." I say as my vision began to get clearer.

"Ufufu... how lovely. It feels awfully refreshing to serve you not as a servant, but as mother this time around."

Putting the dots together. I did what normies would do in this situation.

This is just a dream right?! Did I just get reincarnated into another world clutching my smartphone as baby while being held by someone who looked exactly like Mama Raikou!?

Holy shit! And did I just suck on her oppai just now?!

 **...17 years later Kuoh Academy...**

"...If you're gonna peep you should have just used binoculars y'know?" I said as I spotted the boy who is one of the three childhood friends I have in this new world...

"Aah En! You startled me!" My Childhood friend said in a surprised tone from the bush.

Looking at my Childhood friend he is a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes.

"Seriously man the bush as the hiding spot again? You need to step up your game, you're lucky that I was able to save your sorry ass last time" I sighed.

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell where I was I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"Whatever you say Ise... Just make sure you're still alive on Saturday to join our Game Club on the Game Expo this weekend ok?"

"But of course! To see Mashu-chan and other beautiful girls in cute cosplay outfits...I definitely wouldn't miss it for the world even I'm killed!" Issei gives me a thumbs up while his nose is bleeding.

"..-_-.."

"Oi En Wh-Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of pitiful creature? Don't you ogle Mashu-chan when she takes off her glasses too you hypocrite?!" Issei says in protest.

"...You got me there, but unlike you I have the decency to rejoice internally rather than faint from a nosebleed dumbass." I retorted.

"Anyways let's get you out of here before Katase and and her Kendo lackeys hit you with there large sticks again"

"Ah! But the kendo girls are just beginning to remove their cloths! I'll be able to see their oppai! It's just getting to the best par-"

"GGHAAAA!"

Issei went silent when we both heard someone screaming. If I had to take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be joining him soon as well.

"GAAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DONT STRIKE ME THERE!"

"You were saying?"

"Please continue to be my friend forever!" Issei said while bowing his face low on the floor.

(*Sigh* why did I befriend this ass again? Oh..right the neighbor cliche thing...)

"Oi Phone Geek." A familiar female voice called to me as I was standing where Issei was currently hiding. I turn to see Katase standing with a shinai tightly held in her hand.

I could see Issei becoming pale where I asked him to hide in, but I kept a calm expression while rolling for the new Artemis Alter in my phone.

"Ah? Well if it isn't Forehead, and the Stick club. May I ask why I'm being surrounded?" I asked in an uninterested tone in my voice as I press the 10x roll repeatedly.

"Don't play dumb pervert sympathizer, we just caught two of the perverted trio peeping on us... where's Hyoudou?"

"As you can see he's not here right now is he? I asked him to do a few errands for our club."

Katase narrowed her eyes at my statement.

"And even if I knew where he is, just for the fun of it I won't tell you Forehead, so can you leave me now? I'm sure the Student Council won't like it if I reported to them that your Stick club were beating up fellow students instead of reporting them for breaking the rules right?" I said calmly.

"Those are some tough words Nerd but do you have the actions to back it up? You dont have proof." Katase smirked, but I'm apathetic to the situation and yawned.

"Well seeing as you guys won't back down, I guess I'll post this recording of you guys beating up the the two pervs in our school's social site.. for all to see even Kaichou." I grinned sadistically a bit and Katase along with the other kendo club members turned pale.

"You sneaky little...Fine! you win again this time. But don't think you'll be able to protect that scum all the time." Katase and her club glare at me menacingly before they turn around and leave.

"Thanks for the save En, man that was close." Issei come out from his hiding spot and sighed in relief.

"'Welp, That's my queue to leave, so, see you later." I waved my hand and leave, my classroom is different from his after all.

"Hey look. Its Enzo…"

"What does Mashu-senpai see in that plain looking guy..."

I groaned mentally from the murmurs, but I continue fiddling with my smartphone (Fucking give me Artemis Alter already damnit!)"

[R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, R Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu, SR Before Awakening, SR Steel Training Naked Kirei.] (Bloody hell!)

"Look! It's Mashu-senpai!"

"She looks as pretty as always."

"Glasses..."

"Enzo-senpai hey!"

"Fou, Fou."

I notice someone calling out to me from the set of squeals from the girls and some guys around me.

I turn to my right to see Mashu with Fou on top her head standing right beside me and I nodded back.

You're probably wondering why me and Mashu still look to have the same age even though I was turned into baby right? Funny thing about that... When I tried to summon a servant other than mama Raikou back when I was a baby I ended up summoning a baby Mashu instead. That's why mine and Mashu's age at the current time are the same.

"What happened? You almost didn't make the bell Mashu." I ask her while my eyes were still glued to my smartphone.

"Ah, sorry for worrying you senpai... me and Fou couldn't help but wonder outside...the modern world is truly incredible. It's full of information I couldn't learn in Chaldea...Every day leads to new discoveries!" Mashu says with stars in her eyes and enthusiasm in her voice.

"What about you senpai, why were you almost late too?" She ask while still smiling at me.

"The usual, saving Issei from being beaten up by the Stick club" I sighed a little and she laughs awkwardly.

"It's not my place to comment on the hobby of a healthy 18 year old boy, but shouldn't you help get rid of some of Issei-senpai's perverseness Enzo-senpai?"

"Yeah I could try and do that, but Issei wouldn't be Issei if he's not a perverted idiot." I said with a straight face, making Mashu giggle.

"Well, that's true, anyways the bell will ringing soon, lets get going or we'll be late for our next class senpai." Mashu runs pass me and waves as I nodded while continuing to push the 10x quartz roll.

 **...Lunch in the Club Room...**

"You have a what?!" "Fou?! Fou?!" Me, Mashu and Fou yelled in shock at Issei's declaration.

"It's true I got a girlfriend!" Issei says with an annoying smirk.

While Issei is taking this farce as a good news I'm not!

I mean who in their right mind would date Issei?!

"Her name is Amano Yuuma, she asked me out just before I got to our club room." Issei says with an annoying grin on his face.

"Err... I don't mean to mock you with this question Ise-senpai. but don't you find it strange that some random girl is asking you out on a date for no apparent reason? Shouldn't you have asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" As expected of Mashu, she was able to explain very clearly what me and Fou wanted to convey to this idiot.

"That hurts Mashu-chan! Don't you find me charming at all?!" Issei said with tear filled eyes, and we just stared at him like the lowly creature that he is.

"Um..."

"Do you need to ask the obvious?"

"Fou...Fou."

"No way...Even Fou too.. You hurt me Guys..." Issei sulks in a hurtful tone near a wall in our club room.

"But what Mashu said is true y'know. You have to be careful okay?" I said with a tinge of worry in my tone and Issei nodded.

"Don't worry guys! I'll introduce her to you all tomorrow before our date. You guys have to see her, she's a real beauty, with really big oppai!" Issei leaves the clubroom with a perverted grin that makes us question if this girl was right in the head even more.

When Issei was finally nowhere in sight. Hassan Serenity materializes before me and whispers into my ear.

*Whisper...whisper whisper.*

"Hmm...Is that so?...then thank you for your hard work, you can rest now." I pat Serenity's head for a job well done.

"Ah... For you to keep touching me even now... Thank you, very much. Master. If I can be of use to you once again, then please don't hesitate to summon me ok?"

"Will do." I said as I caressed her head reassuringly.

Serenity flashes me a bright smile and goes back to my smartphone.

After Serenity disappeared. I then wore a serious expression on my face and stuffed my smartphone in my pocket.

"Mashu...I need you to tell Asia and Tarasque to postpone their flight.. we're gonna be quite busy tomorrow and we wont be able to pick them up."

"*Sigh*... According to Serenity's intel the girl Issei is currently dating was spotted near the abandoned church, where people were frequently disappearing mysteriously."

"She could also be related to the recent murders throughput the town and could be a threat." I said with utmost seriousness.

"Understood. I'll call Asia-san right away anything else Senpai?"

"Yeh, tell her not to give money to strangers."

As her childhood friend I really love her, but there were times when she's just too kind for her own good... Well I do kind of feel at fault too for not guiding her enough and leaving her as she is the church when I moved to Japan...

(I guess I have a lot to teach her huh...I wonder how I should show her Japan..)

"Roger that. Don't worry. I'll make sure your feelings get through to her senpai." Mashu says with a thumbs up as she leaves the clubroom.

"Fou~~Fou."

"Oi! Mashu what's with that weird phrasing just now? You're gonna make her misunderstand me yknow. geez..."

(I blame Issei for this... That idiot...What did you get yourself into...)


	3. Chapter 3

**...All The World's Oppai...**

I'm dying...

That's what I thought while I looked at my hand covered in blood...

My name is Hyoudou Issei. My parents and my two Childhood friends call me "Ise." I'm a second year high school student and part of the Video Game Club.

I'm pretty plain guy who likes to peep at beautiful girls and what you would call a die hard video game fanatic.

However, something really blissful happened to an unpopular guy like me, who would otherwise be doing all sorts of perverted stuff and playing the latest new games every day.

"Please go out with me." Says the beautiful girl.

A confession from a girl!

I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. Wouldn't you say "OK!" right away if some beauty came up to you and said, "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"?

That would be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend.

It wouldn't be weird if someone said "What H game did you get that idea from?", but it seriously happened! A miracle certainly did happen! I was confessed to! By a beautiful girl!

I actually thought it was a prank at first. I even thought several times that it was the result of some penalty game that she and her friends did.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every person who looked down on me in the past.

I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became.

On our first date after we started dating I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Fufufu, I've even brushed my teeth a dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed.

I even bought a condom with me just in case fufufu.

You can't tell what will happen after all~.

I arrive to the date spot grinning ear to ear accompanied by my two childhood friends.

We arrived at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did.

After introducing her to my two childhood friends that I have a hunch are dating already, They gave me a suspiciously crafted good luck charm that I accepted without hesitation.

It was an occult-looking pendant.

...It had a strange vibe to it, but I decided to put it in my pocket since En and Mashu-chan put an effort into giving it to me.

Then we leave my two friends behind and walked while holding each other's hands.

I was really touched.

To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that my eyes are tearing up.

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a fancy looking restaurant that En's older sister Medea-san owns and manages, and Yuuma-chan was surprised by how the food tasted.

My stomach became full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's finally time for the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, or maybe we'll go even further!

That's what my horny male instincts were telling me.

We are at the park that is away from the town.

There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my ero ero imaginations went into overdrive.

I should have read the book En gave me on my birthday that teaches you how to do naughty stuff outside and never get caught!...

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"Issei-kun It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There's something I want you to do to celebrate our first date. Will you listen to my little wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! Condom for later! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~! *doki doki*

"W-What is the w-wish you want me to do Yuuma-chan?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…

But Yuuma-chan just giggles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Die for me will you?"

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say

"That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" while laughing...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

Her clothes then change to an outfit that female dominatrix's wear.

(Holy shit I can see her nipples rom the side from here!) I thought as my nose bled.

perverted thoughts aside. What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her.

It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold.

Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand flies through the air piercing my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disintegrates into thin air.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry.

I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put that Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground.

Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness.

The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

How can I die in peace knowing I was stabbed by my girlfriend at this weird park!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Damn and I promised En and Mashu-chan we'd go together with the club on that Game Expo too...

En.. I hope you still remember our gentlemen's pact about whoever dies first has to delete the others history list...Cause...it's not going to be funny if Mum and Dad see it...

Raikou Obaa-chan, Medea-Neesan...Sorry it was me who stole both your underwear not En...sorry...

Mum, Dad…I'm sorry...you had a son who died single...

...Why the heck am I thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red... red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red.

Maybe I should just close my eyes now. I'm a goner anyway so maybe It'd be better for it to end now.

...

No...I refuse to give up.

I decide to summon all my strength in an instant to try and get back up on my feet.

However, as I try to move, an unbearable pain shoots through my entire body.

But I still refuse to give up.

I don't want it to end like this.

I'm afraid.

Afraid of the pain and afraid of losing my conciseness.

The fear of being a corpse scares me.

But...The most terrifying thing: Dying without doing it with a girl even once.

It's not right that I just drop dead here.

"I have to stand up."

It's ok if I'm scared.

It's ok if I'm in pain.

"I have to survive."

"Because I have yet to meet a girl who would let me touch her Oppai of her own volition!"

As I was thinking these thoughts the pocket where I kept the goodluck charm my friends gave me began to vibrate violently.

And I could see the entire area of the park being illuminated by strange light.

With all my remaining strength I managed to move my aching head to see what was going.

From the source of the light something was beginning to take form.

No way... that form...

"Well this sucks...I was expecting you'd say something cool while dying, but I see my expectation was misplaced."

"Is it really that difficult for you to show some self-restraint? *Sigh* I guess it's Kiryuu and Roman Sensei's (this worlds Romani) win."

"En?.. is that you?"

"Yo, I came here to save your ass as usual. But seriously man what were you thinking? What kind of moron would just stand there and let his girlfriend impale him?"

I laugh awkwardly. He has a point.

"Sorry...I'm always causing trouble for you..."

"Don't sweat it, I'm already used to it already."

"Now let's get you patched up. Heads-up this will hurt... Lots..."

"Eh? What do you..."

My friend took out what appeared to be a chess piece (Avenger Chess Piece.)

And placed it in my heart.

From the place where my childhood friend placed the strange looking chess piece comes a sudden warmth...and suddenly sharp pain, like I've never felt before overtook me.

Tattooed like marks that whisper curses to all mankind appeared all over my body. And at the same time memories that weren't my own flowed within me.

Memories of someone who tasted all the pains a human can experience and could do nothing but hate, since that was the only thing he could do to communicate to the world.

A helpless sacrifice—an ordinary person without any special talent—that transformed to an evil god to represent all the evils of the world.

To normal person this memories would have driven him or her mad, lucky for me it was only bits and pieces of it or I would have really gone insane...

Overcoming the intense pain all over my body for a while. I alternately stared at my darker skin complexion, glyphs tattooed all over my body and the crimson outfit I'm wearing.

En placing his hands on my shoulders brings me back to reality.

I understand you're probably confused... But before that...

Congratulations. You've endured Avenger's trial and made it. It was an incredibly easy trial to say the least, but hey, at least you're alive and kicking again right?~. .

Your decision to deny the absurdity of the world means you have earned the right to live once again. Now rest for a while. you deserve it.

As En said those words.

The marks on my entire body, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful. It's over. I can't take it anymore.

I reach the limit of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down.

Before I lost consciousness, I could vaguely hear my friends uttered words.

"Indulge yourself Avenger, this is where it all begins after all.." My friend says with a shadowed grin.

Unknown to the two a certain white haired loli was spying on them.

"Buchou bad news...Hyoudou-senpai got taken away by Enzo-senpai..."


	4. Chapter 4

**...A few days after the Incident...**

"I'm off then."

For some odd reason I don't yawn as I leave the house like I usually do.

During the walk to school, my body grdually shows signs of changes.

Lately, I've been starting to feel that sleep is unnecessary to me.

No matter how many hours I stay up late at night. I don't seem to get tired at all.

Since I haven't been needing to sleep at all, I've just been passing the nights playing the latest video games I borrowed from the clubroom to pass the time.

It's weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 3 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 5 or 6 o'clock in the morning. Ever since that weird dream about being saved by En I've never needed sleep at all.

 **...Kuoh Forest Next day...**

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depths of my body.

So I went to the forest to test it. My body's strength and agility has increased tremendously, and my heart raced with joy when I jumped from branch to branch with ease.

I jumped from tree to tree on a whim and to my surprise it was easy as walking to me.

If I join any sports club, I can easily become an mvp player. Also, I don't run out of stamina as easily like my old body did.

I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day En saved me when I went on a date with Yuuma-chan.

…What's happening to my body?

Is this some sort of terminal illness?

…Well, I think I'll ask Romani-sensei about this later... It's unnatural for the human body to not require sleep...

 **...Next day at School...**

"Where the heck is En.."

Ever since that accident I can't seem to contact him at all...

(*Sigh* I guess I'll try going to his house again if he's there tomorrow.)

I'll leave the incident at the park on hold for now.

I need to take a break sometimes as well! Today I will forget about that incident and indulge myself in some healthy porn for a while!

It happened after the we made the plan for the afternoon.

There was a beautiful silver color that caught my attention.

A brilliant silver colour—

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The Senpai with beautiful silver hair.

Our school's Queen of Queens whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her gorgeous physique aren't the shape of a Japanese girl.

Of course. She isn't Japanese after all. I heard from Mashu-chan that she is from Germany. And is attending a Japanese high school due to her fascination in Japanese culture.

Any virgin guy would want to bend to her after witnessing her radiance. Her name is Irisviel Von Einzbern.

She is a 3rd year student of this school and part of the same club I'm in. So that makes her my club-mate and senior.

When I realise it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and even girls.

This happens every morning.

Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking and just stand there in awe and admire her.

Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkably beautiful to behold.

A Goddess.

That's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you need to describe her.

Her presence is so overpowering that normal people like me can't seem to talk about anything to her when we're in the the same club room.

She's just too beautiful.

Then, her eyes met mine. Her blood red eyes caught me staring at her.

"—!"

Every time she looks at me with those eyes my knees become weak.

What is this feeling ask? It's that feeling you get when someone who is an alpha is standing in front of you…

She smiles and waves at my direction.

I snap out of my trance, but when I try to wave back she already disappeared.

 **...After Watching Porn at Motohama's house...**

When I look at my watch, it's already 11 o'clock. I already told my parents that I'm at Motohama's place, but they'll worry about me if I stay here any longer.

"Anyways, I'll get going now".

After I said that, all of us stood up and got ready to pack up.

"See ya guys."

After we split up with Motohama at the entrance, Matsuda and I headed towards home.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a nice dream."

I split up with Matsuda on my way home, but he doesn't seem energetic when he's waving his hand to me.

I will probably send him a text message with the new smartphone that En gave to me to test run for his family's company. It's good to have friends...especially rich ones hehe.

A few minutes pass by after splitting up with Matsuda.

I walk through the moonlit town. Walking up the road, I notice that there aren't any people around.

"...Oh yeah." There was some crime here near this neighborhood a few days ago. A burglar murdered someone, I think. That must be why there's no one around and why Mum and Dad we're worried about me going home late.

"...Murderers, huh? It's been getting pretty dangerous in this town lately." No wonder there are fewer people walking around at night. It's getting too dangerous for even a guy like me to go home alone.

"...Huh?" For a moment, I can't believe my eyes. There is someone on the road which l thought was empty. The person is standing above me as if looking down at me.

Without realizing it, I hold my breath. the young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs, descends the hill without a sound.

Her name is Tsubaki Shinra-Senpai the Fukou-Buchou of our Game Club and the right hand man...err... woman of En.

As she passes me...

"You'll waste Enzo-sama's gift if you don't reawaken soon, Avenger..." Shinra-senpai says stoically.

She says something strange.

Ave-nger...where have I heard that word from before...

I turn around to ask her what she means, but she's already long gone...Dammit how do senpais in my school keep doing that.

 **...A few kilometers from house...**

I go up the hill and am about to reach my house.

Just a few kilometers more but all of a sudden I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit with a fedora hat, looking at me with sinister interest.

He eyed me like some specimen he is gonna dissect in some science class.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes.

Isn't this what you call hostile intent?

I can definitely feel hostility from him.

The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me!

A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!?

This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking!

Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet a Longinus possessor like you in a place like this. It must be my lucky day."

…?

Longinus...What is this guy saying?

No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense.

So he is a dangerous guy after all!

Oh shit! What should I do if he's gay and tries to rape me by force!?

I don't know any self defence martial arts, and even a guy like En who doesn't like sports beat me in arm wrestling!

I-I know!

My new power! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!

Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.

The guy who is releasing a sinister atmosphere starts to run towards me.

"It's a shame if you hadn't awakened that Sacred Gear of yours you would have lived a longer life. You see... you have something very interesting inside of you. And I'll be taking it." He says cackling madly.

The guy's body goes into a combat stance while running.

Just that motion tells me I should run now.

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

"Ahhh...!"

My legs start running automatically.

I finally realize that it is an action to escape death. and I put all the energy in my body into running away.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs have become faster than the previous days.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I don't know how fast I run. but before I know it, I'm in a very familiar park.

I stop running, and walk instead.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

"!...!"

—Wait a second I know this place...

I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan!

Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a bad premonition?

Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…

*CHILLS*

I feel chills on top of my head.

Someone is above me… That's what I feel.

I turn my head up slowly, and black feathers drop down on top of me.

Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape boy?"

A guy with wings could be seen hovering above me.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

..No way…An angel? No no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!?

Are those r-real wings? No way!

"Enough fun and games boy, you're coming with me." The man says with a harsh tone.

The situation is serious, but I suddenly remember the incident I had in this park.

The time when I was killed here.

At the very end of that date, I was killed by Yuuma-chan exactly in front of this water fountain.

Yeah, by the Yuuma-chan who had black wings growing out of her back.

If this is going according to that time, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

It would be annoying if you moved around a lot. Perhaps I should cut off a leg or two to make it easier for me to carry you?

The guy who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards my leg!

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just stay in the dream!

The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

A spear—

"...Ah... haa, ah..."

The moment I saw him materialize a spear of light, my breathing goes wild.

Damn it.

This is the same dread I experienced when Yuuma-chan was about to kill me..

The light spear goes down straight for my right leg.

It will cut my leg in the next second.

I know this feeling.

The feeling of that spear of light heading toward me...

The sense of dread crawling into my skin...

I felt all of this before.

...And I have to experience it all over again. Really?

I don't understand why I have to go through this again...

...This is bullshit.

I can't accept this. I can't just die again meaninglessly.

l just got my ass saved a few days ago. This is just unfair.

I still have to live and repay my Childhood-friend for saving my ass big time. If I die, I can't do that.

"Huh?!"

Trully...

"What?!"

Like magic... In a blinding light, she appears from behind me.

My mind stops.

This figure... Shinra-senpai?

Wait...Wasn't her hair black not white? And what's with the clothes that look like a cross between a Japanese Kimono and a Chinese Dress?

Are those horns on her head? No way! Is it cosplay? It looks too real for cosplay.

The moment Senpai appears, she easily repels the light spear directed at my leg with her sinister looking naginta and uses the friction generated from swinging the naginta downward as a pull vault to catapult herself up to the enemy without hesitation.

"...Inconceivable.. For a human to be this strong ..." The man clutches his severely wounded shoulder.

In anger the man readies another light spear, and Senpai swings her naginta again.

Sparks fly in the air.

A strong contest of strength and speed could be seen.

The man is being continually being pushed back in mid-air by the heavy blows from Shinra-senpai's naginta.

"Kuh! this bitch..."

He must have realized he is at a disadvantage, as he flies up higher into the air with hawk like reflexes.

While keeping her guard up against the man, Senpai quietly lands on the ground and turns her head towards me.

The wind becomes strong all of sudden. The clouds drift and the moon appears for a brief moment. The silver light that illuminates the park lights up Senpai's beautiful figure.

"..."

I'm speechless.

Not because I'm confused by the sudden turn of events.

I'm at a loss for words because of Shinra-senpai's overwhelming

beauty.

It feels like time has stopped just around me.

The fear of death has disappeared and only Shinra-senpai's form fills my vision.

Senpai stares at me emotionlessly with her fiery colored eyes.

"I've had the duty of being Enzo-sama's assistant in turning worthy humans into Demi-servants for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Demi-servant as helpless as you." For a moment I could see Shinra-senpai look at me with jealousy and contempt but she immediately switches to her stoic expression.

"Nevertheless, Enzo-sama chose you personally... So I'll hold off on any harsh criticism, for now..." She speaks to me once again.

"I, Lancer, have come forth to protect you in response to my Master's order."

"Find a place to hide, Hyoudou Issei..." She says to me emotionlessly.

Those words weren't a suggestion but an order.

Doing as Senpai says I find a place to hide.

Senpai looks up at the night sky.

Up there the man floats in the air, with two light spears in both his arms.

 **...Tsubaki Lancer vs Dohanseek...**

"Amazing!"

*The sound of weapons clashing.*

The moon is once again hidden behind the clouds and the park becomes dark again, only the park lamps illuminating certain places.

Up in the sky, sparks are born from light spears being shattered continuously.

The man flies through the air while hurling a barrage of light spears with his right arm.

While Senpai began jumping up, her feet seemingly landing on the air as she continuously jumps towards the man at blinding speed.

The man hails down a lot of light spears at Shinra-Senpai. But one swing of her naginta and she shatters all incoming projectiles, forcing the man to retreat with every cut and thrust from her naginta.

"Damn you!"

Tired of being pushed back in the air the man summons a thicker and brighter light spear and heads to face Senpai 1 on 1.

"Guh...! For you to even crack my strongest formed light spear this is just absurd!"

The instant the man's thickly formed light spear hits Senpai's naginta chunks of it fly in the air before disintegrating.

"You...just what the hell are..?" The man distances himself as his formed spear completely shatters.

Their distance opens.

Shinra-senpai stares at the man demanding answers.

"You're in Minamoto-clan territory fallen... Leave and we won't give chase." Senpai let's out a voice to the man for the first time.

"…Minamoto… So you must be a servant to the Minamoto-clan…"

The man glares at Shinra-senpai with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Tsubaki Shinra. One of the many vassals of the heir of the Minamoto-clan. If you try and hurt a member of my Master's family again, then I won't hold back. "

"…Fufu. Well, well. So that boy below belongs to that clan. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your dog loose Vassal. Especially with him carrying something special inside him. People like me might extract it from him while taking wa-."

"Gaaah!" Before the man could finish his sentence his right arm was cleanly sliced off by the thrown naginta by Shinra-senpai.

"Dont make me reapeat myself, provoke me again and your neck comes off next fallen." Shinra-senpai says coldly as a lot of naginta floats behind her ominously.

Out of fear for his life the man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to slowly disappear in what appears to be a magic circle like those in video games.

"I'll remember this you bitch! You'll rue the day you let Dohanseek of Grigori escape!"

The man named Dohanseek glares at Senpai and me with vehemence once last time, and then completely disappears.

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but all of a sudden pain shoots through my entire body.

More marks than last time appeared all over my body.

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Intense pain…doesn't even start to describe this pain!

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

I feel like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes become blurry.

Huh? Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad, isn't it?

"Don't worry. This is just the negative feedback of the Merging process with Avenger."

Senpai punches me in the gut with a smile after saying that.

It can't be helped, it'll be over in a week. I'll take you home now"

Senpai speaks to me while I fall down face first on the floor, but I can't hear what she is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

...

 **Servant Biography**

 **True Name:** Tsubaki Shinra

 **Height:** 170 cm

 **Source:** "The Legend of Kiyohime"  
 **Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Alignment:** Lawful・Evil  
 **Gender:** Female

 **Likes:** Enzo-sama, Nagintas

 **Natural Enemy:** Mashu(Legal wife rival), Asia(Potential legal wife rival), Irina(Potential Legal wife rival), Issei(she thinks he's gay)

 **Bond 1**

A Demi-Servant human fused with both the Kiyohime Berserker and Lancer. Like the two servants she is fused with she fell in love at first sight with the oc when he stopped her from committing suicide due to her clan shunning her and treating her like a monster and offered her a place where she belongs.

 **Bond 2**

She once challenged Mashu to a duel for the oc's virginity which she lost terribly and hospitalized her for a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Swag Driving Skills Issei Pov**

"…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP"

"Fou! Fou..Fou!"

...Feels like something just licked my cheek...

"Umm. Since it's already morning, please wake up, Ise-senpai

"Nngk...Mashu-chan and Fou?... what are you guys doing here?"

When I woke up, I was already in my home and it was already morning?

…Did Shinra-senpai carry me all the way here?

Ugh...I have to thank her later then...It feels just embarrassing to be carried home...especially by a girl like senpai...

Wait...I was woken up by Mashu-chan and Fou just now.

So that means En must be waiting downstairs like usual.

Then I realised the unusual state I was in.

—This Marks...

What the hell are these?!

When I ran to check my reflection into mirror, tattoos could be seen engraved all over my body.

…

"Ise-senpai calm down.." Mashu-chan makes a motion to try and calm me down.

"Yeah..." Calm down. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

"2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…"

"Daaaah!"

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why are the scary looking tattoos all over my body not disappearing!?

What happened!? What happened!?

I don't remember! how do I turn them off!?

Mashu-chan pats my shoulder. "Don't worry senpai we'll deactivate it before anyone sees it."

"Alright, how do I do that?" I asked curiously.

"Close your eyes."

I complied.

"Now imagine a switch...now picture turning it off."

I did as I was told, and focused internally.

"I-its gone...the marks are gone."

My relief was short-lived however when mum came calling...

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Obaa-san, don't worry Mashu-chan and Fou are waking him up." I could hear En's voice talking to mum down stairs.

"En-chan, his shoes are still in the entrance so Mashu-chan must be having a hard time waking him up. Geez that kid!"

The conversation between my mum and En on the first floor can be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs.

Mum's on her way!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Mum's pissed!

She's coming! Mum is coming to my room!

I began to panic and go to the bathroom to get changed immediately but...I unexpectedly bump into someone.

"… Is your friend awake yet Mash-..."

—!?

"Argh!"

"?!"

*boing* My face is pillowed on a soft cushion, saved from a hard landing by mere inches.

Lucky, I could've hit face first into the floor if this, soft pillow wasn't there.

*squish**squish*...

"Hawaau!.." *erotic noise insert*

Wait...where did this soft pillow come from?

"Umm..." The girl stutters.

W-wait! my pillow...Is my pillow a girl's thighs?!

Mmmm, I don't know who this girl is but her thighs sure are soft..

My eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by the beauty of her face instantly.

Kami-sama thank you for orchestrating this event with this blond bishoujou!

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm… Hyoudou-san can you please get off me now…?"

The cute girl looks directly into my face pleadingly.

"Ise-senpai please snap out of it and get off Asia-san quickly before Enzo-senpai misunderstands-."

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time me and the girl look at the door.

Well this is certainly bad...

Mom followed by En go into my room.

Mine and En's eyes meet each other. He looks mad. He looks very mad!

"E-En-kun..."

En's eyes moves from me to the girl named Asia.

I can feel the rush of hate as En punches me to a wall.

I can't believe the strength from that punch. I mean this is the guy who skips PE class, but his punch sent me flying like I was a stuff teddy bear!

"Ise-senpai are you alright?!"

Mashu-chan heads towards me, with worry in her voice.

"Mashu-chan you shouldn't run like that your oppai jiggles erotically y'know..."

Mashu sits me back and I look at the two's sweet moment.

En immediately goes to Asia-san's side after sending me flying.

Approaching Asia-san he gives her his hand so she can stand up.

And they begin to stare at each other like some cheesy couple in some anime that are about to make out.

Seeing the early spectacle, mum's face froze. She moves her eyes coldly to me.

"I uh..It's not what it looks like..I...didn't do anyth-...Ow ow!" Mom pinches my ear.

"Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that assaulting a house guest! You've gone too far this time!" Mum applies more pressure pinching my ears."

"Ow! ow! I told you it was just an accident! Ow! Ow stop!"

"…WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE TALK IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW."

While using a machine like voice, Mum tries to drag me downstairs.

"W-wait Mum I told you it's a misunderstanding just ask Mashu-chan!"

"H-he's telling the truth Obaa-san i-it really was an accident." Asia-san goes to my defense.

Such a good girl.. I think I'm falling for her...

"If it was truly an accident, you would've tried to move away as quickly as possible, not seize the opportunity to get comfortable." En stops Asia-san from going to my defense and accuses me mercilessly.

Crap! En stop adding oil to the fire dammit!

"Hyoudou-san...Is what En-kun said true?.." Asia-san begins to look at me with fear while hiding behind En.

"I rest my case that makes you a sex offender, and a particularly heinous one at that. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Gah!

"I...well.."

Uh-oh. I can't think of anything! How can I prove that I'm innocent!?

"Ise-senpai.. Sorry I can't find any flaw in Enzo-senpai's reasoning..." Mashu sincerely apologizes to me.

"Fou...Fou." Fou looks at me pitifully on En's head.

"His reaction should tell you all you need to know Obaa-san, he's guilty." En passes my final verdict like a court judge.

"Nooo!"

How can this happen? En you heartless monster! Now there's definitely going to be a scary family discussion downstairs!

 **...After a scolding from Mum...**

"Itadakimasu."

To my grandpa in heaven.

Right now, in our home, not one but three beauties are sipping miso-soup in our table.

"These are very delicious, Obaa-san." Mashu-chan praises my Mum's cooking.

"Is that so? Then have some more Mashu-chan don't be shy."

"Yeah. Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have a bright expression on their faces.

It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

"Hyoudou-kun, it's the meal that Obaa-sama made. You should eat it while it's still hot y'know." Einzbern-senpai says while smiling brightly next to me.

It seems she tagged along with En and Mashu-chan while on their way here.

Senpai says it with elegance that I unconsciously followed her order right away.

"Y-Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat it slowly so you can savor the

food." En Chided me.

"By the way Enzo-kun who is this lovely blond girl you brought with you?…"

Dad spoke with a curious voice.

After hearing that, Asia-san puts her spoon down and properly introduces herself to Dad and me.

"…My apologise for not introducing myself properly…. Please allow me to properly introduce myself.

"Obaa-san and Ojii-san, my name is Asia Argento. As of today I will be attending the same Academy as En-kun and Hyoudou Issei-san. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Asia-san smiles. Dad responds with an accepting face.

"That's amazing. For someone as young as you to go to a foreign country. You must be quite a reliable person. What country are you from?"

"I originally came from Italy, but moved here to Japan due to En-kun's recommendation, I will be staying in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like dad is convinced.

But it seems like mum, who is sitting beside Dad has something to say.

"May I call you A-Asia-chan?"

"Yes, Obaa-san feel free to do so." Asia says with a smile.

"What kind of relationship do you have with En-chan?"

—!

That's a good question, it can answer the lovey dovey atmosphere from earlier.

Mum is curious for her answer, but Asia-san just continues to smile.

"We are just childhood friends who are quite close to each other, Obaa-san..." Asia-san answers smoothly.

"I see..."

"But I hope the time will come when we'll tie the knot someday..." Asia-san softly blurts out her thoughts unknowingly as she fiddles with her hands with a red face.

"Pffft." Me and En do a spit take.

It seems with our enhanced senses we both heard what Asia-san said just now.

En you lucky little bastard!

Realizing what she had done Asia becomes really red and faints from embarrassment.

"...!"

"Asia oi! this not funny snap out of it.." En catches the fainting Asia with an equally red face.

"O-oh my…. Hahaha...Looks like you have some competition you two." Mum, Mashu and Einzbern-senpai have a conversation of their own away from us men.

After that we continued to eat the remaining food while chatting casually.

 **...Going to School...**

"…Einzbern-senpai, what's this?"

…In front of the house fifteen minutes later.

In front of the four of us is a…big mechanical looking machine!

Eh…Isn't this a very expensive?!

"It's my beloved car! Mercedes-AMG C63 S Coupe!"

"…A-Are we riding such a car…Einzbern-senpai?!"

"Yes! Please put on your seatbelts!" Einzbern-senpai says cheerfully.

"Do as she says Ise unless you wanna die riding that death trap of hers." En says seriously.

"Mou...En you meanie stop scaring Hyoudoy-kun."

"…Are you worried about my driving driving skills Hyoudou-kun?"

"N-No…of course not I trust Senpai! I'll get in! Please let me!"

Einzbern-senpai smiled.

"…I thought that Hyoudou-kun will say that!"

…Haa.

I'll go to school with this, this car looks amazing…

It's kinda sad I'm not driving it myself though…

Einzbern-senpai sits on the driver seat, En sitting next to her and the three of us in the back seat.

Einzbern-senpai starts the engine!

The vibration from the strong power of the engine is transmitted to my ass!

"…Let's go! Rapid acceleration!"

…And with those words, we became the wind…!

Further removed from other towns.

Continuing beyond even the prefectural border, the town highway silently meandered on.

Although there were two lanes on the road, no crossing cars can be seen even with the sparse street lights.

The state highway in the early morning seemed to fade from memory and into the silence.

In such a peaceful early morning, a silver beast flew by.

Mercedes-AMG C63 S Coupe. The flowing, elegant, streamlined body with a scent of modernity resembled a refined modern lady, while the roaring of the modified engine was like that of a fierce beast's.

And behind the steering wheel of the recently released sedan model recklessly going beyond 100 kilometers per hour - were unexpectedly the slender wrists of a young high school lady.

"Hey hey, this goes pretty fast, doesn't it?" Einzbern-senpai, who held the steering wheel and whose face was full of pleased smiles.

Sitting in the back seats, were the three of us with a face full of nervousness.

The four of us on board were barely able to squeeze out a stiff smile and a nod.

Scary...I think En and Fou just passed out in the front seat a second ago...

"In-Indeed, this is...some rather... skillful... driving... right Ise-senpai." Mashu-chan praises Einzbern-senpai's driving with a very pale face.

"Y-yeah you sure have talent for driving Senpai..."

"I know right? I had special training, even though it may not look like it."

That being said, based on the unfamiliar way she dealt with the gears, Senpai's far from being a proficient driver.

"Among all the toys I asked En to buy for me, I favor this one the most. I was always just running circles in the Minamoto Mansion grounds, and today is the 4th time for me to drive in such a wide space. It's wonderful!"

"A-a toy, huh..." En what were you thinking letting a speed demon like Senpai drive a car!?

There won't be any objections to call something like a bike or scooter a toy.

But People would never call things that can put their lives in danger with the smallest mistakes as toys in ordinary situations.

Apparently, En had specially prepared this car for Einzbern-senpai as a reward of sorts for finishing a special mission on behalf of his family. Says Mashu to me later on.

 **...School Entrance?...**

"…Haa, haa, haa, haa!" I wiped my forehead while breathing heavily…

My heart's beating like a drum…

"I-I thought I would die…" Asia-san says with the same expression as mine painted all over her face.

"…We've arrived!"

I'm still buckled to the back seat along with Mashu-chan and Asia-san …

"…Where's this?" I asked.

It's an unknown location…When I looked on the other side, it's the east side of the school building, I think those are the club rooms…

"It's the side entrance for the school's staff that's usually not used! This has the shortest distance from your house by car Hyoudou-kun."

"…O-Oh, I-is that so?!"

Somehow…I feel that we went into thin, zigzagged and updown roads with a violent speed though.

"…Guys, are you okay?! You guys look as pales as a ghost." Einzbern-senpai looks at us anxiously.

"…I-I'm fine senpai." I try to says as energetically as possible.

"…I'm alive."

"…Enzo-senpai a-are you ok?."

"I-Irisviel-san, you should follow the legal speed for this country! The legal speed! How many times have you ignored it?!" Asia-san scolds Einzbern-senpai.

"…Approximately two times!" Senpai defends herself.

"…It's seven times! Mashu was keeping count!" The now awake En retorts to Senpai.

"I sincerely apologize You see…I don't have a Japanese driver's license…!"

"You…What!?"

"I got my driver's license in Italy…Speaking of which, Japan's traffic rules is quite complex! I don't get it here at all…!"

"Wait wait…There's-no-way-that-is-the-case!"

In the first place, what kind of speed limit do they have in Italy!?

But…Einzbern-Senpai's smiling…!

"…Haa. I've learned the terror of Einzbern-senpai's driving skills..…and this early in the morning at that.

"It's fine…even if she accidentally kills someone she won't get into trouble." En says while massaging his temples.

"…Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh didn't you know?…This town until the road that leads to the outside is owned by the Minamoto family secretly! There won't be any problems even if I drive my car without a license here!" Einzbern-senpai reveals one of En's hidden secrets with a cheerful face while sticking out her tongue, much to En's annoyance.

I know that En's family were the once who revolutionized the phone industry by releasing the first touchscreen smartphone, but to buy a whole town... That's just insane.. J-Just how rich is his family?!

More questions keep popping up about my childhood friend than answers...

...

 **Name** : Irisviel Von Einzbern

 **Demi-Servant:** _Orion_

 **Height/Weight** : 158cm ・ 52kg

 **Series** : Fate/Zero

 **Heroic Spirit Source:** Greek Mythology

 **Country of Origin:** Germany

 **Alignment** : Chaotic ・ Neutral

 **Gender** : Female

 **Bond1**

Despite having the same form and life than humans, her being a homunculi is ultimately a different type of existences for possessing powerful Magic Circuits. Regardless how much of a fragile life-form she is, her Magic Circuits makes it possible to achieve powers that are beyond from humans. Fundamentally different than the magi that are humans with Magic Circuits, she is better defined as "Magic Circuits with a human form". Not "something made to be a magus", but rather "something made to be a Magic Circuit".

 **Bond2**

She is not another "alternate" version of Irisviel , but rather she is a creation of the Oc born from the merging of a homunculus baby and a holy grail. This Palingenesis resulted in a homunculus who's lifespan is more akin to or even more than that of a human's.

 **Bond3**

When the Oc merged the homunculus baby with a holy grail. The grail used the archetype base of Irisviel von Einzbern, thus explains the form she took.

 **Bond4**

The Oc personally began educating his creation about the current society and the modern world so that she could develop a sense of self. Her rapid development and unexpected insights towards humanity surprised the Oc.

 **Bond5**

With sentient life and a soul. She wants to discover, learn, and love. In this world that she considers the greatest entertainment, she will continue to search out new adventures. The world awaits, an expanding horizon of unlimited possibilities before her.

Sorry for the grammar errors no one checked checked this :(


	6. Chapter 6

**...Entering School Campus...**

After driving to school En split up with us reasoning that it was too troublesome walking with us at this point, and headed towards the left school entrance with Fou on his shoulder.

 **...Inside Campus...**

I'm walking towards my respective classroom, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me are three Beautiful girls: Mashu-chan, Asia-san and our school's goddess, Einzbern-senpai after-all.

And I am walking with them side by side.

"Why is a trash like him…"

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Irisviel-sama and Mashu-senpai…"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who's eyes bled because of the shock...scary...

Is it that bad!? Is it that bad for me to walk besides my fellow Club-members!?

We walk through the school gate, and I split with the girls at the entrance.

"Let's meet up again later ok Hyoudou-kun. En said he'll send someone to get you." Einzbern-senpai says that while smiling.

Send someone? What does senpai mean?

I'm not quite sure what she meant, but I walked towards the classroom.

When I open the door, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's be normal, since I was walking with three beautiful girls.

*BONK!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, Matsuda is standing there. Motohama is beside Matsuda as well.

"Give us an explanation!"

They both shout while crying. From their expression, I can guess what they want me to say.

"Until yesterday, we were the "Perverted Trio!" comrades!"

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What was that scene just now? And who was the new Blond girl?!"

Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of them are scaring me.

But I laugh, and then ask them with a confident voice.

"Guys, have you ever rested your head in a girl's thighs before?"

With that one sentence, both of them trembled in fear.

 **...Clasroom...**

After school.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student, who came to see me, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me.

Though he's from a different class.

You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor. Shut up. It's so damn noisy in here.

"So what business do you have here?"

I reply to him in a dismissive tone voice, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

—!

I was shocked what does Gremory-senpai want with someone like me?

"…OK OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"Please follow me."

NO!

This time it's the girls' screams.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe its Hyoudou×Kiba-kun pair!?"

They are saying some weird crap.

Shut up. Seriously shut up.

"Ah, all right."

I agreed to follow him.

I will say this beforehand. I hate good looking guys.

I followed Kiba, who is already walking ahead of me in the hallway.

As we were about to go to exit outside the school building...

"…Ise-chi, you're here?!"

Mordred Pendragon-senpai's the one who suddenly appeared!

One of the many bishoujou club members…Why's she here?

The whole students in the hallway stirred from the sudden appearance of Senpai.

The green eyes and blond hair has quite an impact but…anyway, Pendragon-senpai's a beauty. A beauty that's not on an ordinary level…

The guys all around began to oggle her.

"…She's amazingly beautiful!"

"…C-Cute!"

"...She's quite lacking in the chest department though..."

"You idiot, a woman's worth isn't measured by her breast. What's more important is the ass!"

"…But, isn't she a delinquent?"

"…Ah, I heard it too!"

"…Speaking of which, I heard it from my senpai from the swimming club too!"

"…I thought that was just a rumor?!"

"…A beauty with an attitude like that really existed!?"

"…Even though she's such a beauty…?"

"…Eh, isn't she such a famous delinquent? I heard that she challenged the captain of the kendo club Murayama-senpai and beat her to death with a shinai…"

"…Well I heard that she's the boss of a famous Mafia overseas…"

"…I heard that she stabbed a rapist to death..."

"…A beauty like that? no way?!"

"...It's all true she even has Minamoto-senpai who's part of one of the wealthiest families in the world wrapped up around her fingers like a lap dog..."

Whispers could be heard from all over the halls.

Why did Senpai come looking for me…furthermore, when it's lunch time!?

"Ah, you're there…Let's go to the clubroom together! Mashu-chin's cooking something good for us!" Senpai says with some saliva drooling from her mouth as she heads towards us.

Oh...so that's the reason...TvT

Approaching me…Senpai seemed surprised…

"…Eh? Ise-chi what are you doing with Casanova?"

The students eyes gathered at us.

"Where we're going is none of your business..." Kiba switches to a cold expression when she saw Senpai.

"Wait...Don't tell me you're true colors are finally showing." (Tln. She means he's turning gay.) Senpai looks at Kiba, then laughed.

Haha Senpai is amazing I wish I had a camera to take a picture at of the expression this Ikemen is making .

Kiba glared at Senpai.

But, Senpai laughed it off again and showed a composed expression.

"You don't need to make such a scary face! You're breaking the mask you've worked so hard to build y'know! Also, I'm your senpai! Even though I'm a repeater! Speak a bit more politely!"

"Well, that's fine with me! I originally only came here for Ise-chi, but I don't mind sparing some time putting a fake swordsman like you in your place!" Senpai makes a provocative gesture with a vicious grin.

"…You!" Kiba shakes in anger…

Senpai seems to be delighted by the situation she's in..

The opposite could be seen on Kiba's face...He's glaring at Senpai with eyes that could kill.

What's with this atmosphere... Something's about to go down!

"Yuuto Kiba that's enough." Our eyes follow the voice.

It was none other than En accompanied by Mashu-chan and Asia-san.

"..."

"Tell your Master that I'll meet her in a later date to discuss about the situation." En then walks to Kiba casually and whispers something else into his ear.

"..."

"..Very well...I hope you honor those words Minamoto-dono."

"We'll settle our differences some other time Pendragon...be prepared." Kiba says as he walks away.

"Oi! Coward! I'm not done with you ye-" Senpai says with an irritated expression written on her face.

"…S-senpai, please. Don't pick a fight with Kiba-kun this is school grounds...!" Asia-san says tugging on Senpai.

…Senpai's face looks annoyed.

"Whoever you are shut it…I'm…not fond of being instructed by weak people!" Senpai pushes Asia-san away from her not even bothering to even looking at her.

"…Senpai please don't get involve anymore! I can understand that Senpai expressly came to help Hyoudou-kun from trouble. I think that you're a good person. But…if you fight with Kiba-kun here, Senpai will be labeled the bad guy. You might be misunderstood more by everyone in school. That's why…please don't be hostile anymore…!" Asia-san says while fighting of the killing pressure of Senpai.

Wow...She's really brave. Asia-san got up on her feet and tells it to Senpai straight!

…Asia-san.…She really is a good girl.

Senpai gently smiled and looks towards Asia-san.

Did I say smile... or rather she walked like a delinquent with a sinister smile and stood in front of Asia-san…

"Heh…You're quite brave!"

Senpai cups Asia-san's chin and lifts her face…

Asia-san got startled but…She let Senpai do what she wanted.

Senpai looks at Asia-san's right and left face while holding up her chin with her right hand…

She slowly observed the frame of Asia-san's face.

"…*Whistle* Wow! You Absolutely look good!"

…E-eh?!

"…Err, Mashu-chin? Who's this girl what's her name?" Senpai asks Mashu-chan.

"She's one of the new members Mordred-senpai… Her name is Asia Argento, she's the recently recruited Rider." Mashu-chan replies.

R-I-D-ER what does Mashu-chan mean about that...

Asia-san is completely surprised from being touched by Senpai.

"…Asia-chan huh. I quite like you!"

…L-Like?!

"…Your character is good! You're gentle and courageous too! That's great! On top of that, you look great too! She's quite a lucky find!"

"…Uhm, Senpai?"

Ignoring Asia-san's question, Senpai turned to En…

"…En-chi, this kouhai will be quite a beauty if polished right! Even Iri-chi won't be a match! This child will change amazingly! She'll become amazing if me and Aika-chi remodel her a bit!"

…W-what?

"…W-what crazy things are you saying so suddenly?!" En yells at senpai.

Senpai ignores En and keeps talking.

"…Anyway, her face is perfect! If we just add some make up on her and change her hairstyle a bit, she'll become such a beauty! Her height is quite balance too, her body's beautifully slender, her thighs are quite an eye candy too…her chest is lacking but this is an individuality! Rather, it's great that she almost has none! It's obvious that less is justice!"

Senpai's acting weird…

"…Asia-chan, Hear me out!"

"…W-what is it Senpai?"

"...Will you be mine!?"

"…Ha?"

"…W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-whaaaaaaat?!"

The entire hall erupted with shock from what Senpai said.

"I want you. I really like you." Senpai says holding Asia's hand and kneeling like a prince from some storybook.

No way…Is this the famed yuri scene ?! Will Asia-san ride Senpai?! Is this the reason why Mashu-chan calls Asia-san a rider?! My brain began to think of dirty thoughts.

Asia-san is completely stunned.

Of course…She's been proposed to by a girl…

"…M-Mordred you idiot, w-w-w-w-what are you saying?!" En chops Senpai's head.

*Chop*

"Hau!"

Being chopped in the head Senpai let's go of Asia-san's hand. Asia-san then goes into hiding in En's back with a really red face…

"Aw...so she and En-chi have that kind of relationship huh...Tsk that's too bad.." Senpai makes a motion like her heart's been broken...

Do Senpai and En do this all the time? It must be quite vexing...

"*Ahem* anyways…, should we go the clubroom?" En suggest with a tired expression…

"Eh…Why?" I asked.

"Did you already forget?…Didn't I promise you that I'll answer your questions about that night?" En answered.

With that statement, I was fully alert.

Oh…That's right, I was looking for En all this time to ask about Yuuma...

"...Got it let's go."

Ignoring the gossiping students in the hall we headed to the gymnasium.

 **...Old Gymnasium...**

We follow En and Pendragon-senpai's lead, and the place we end up at is the right side of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a hidden building called the old gymnasium.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the eight wonders of the school".

The building looks very old and is made from rusted metal, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"We'll talk here." En says.

We entered the three story high gym, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. We stop in front of a particular room in the gym.

I was curious by the sign on the door that read—

|Kaśdim.| (Tln: means Chaldaeans.)

K-aś-dim?

Just reading that name makes me wonder. What a weird sounding name.

But thinking that I'll finally have some answers is quite assuring…

"I've brought the Sekiryuutei."

En waits for the approval through the vintage looking door. Then someone from inside replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like we have permission to enter.

Pendragon-senpai proceeds to opening the door and I'm shocked when we peer into the room.

The room we entered seemed to lead to a very large workshop hidden away from prying eyes, but what makes the room strange is when you look up to the ceiling, an endless night sky could be seen along with mysterious and unpredictable display of colorful lights. ... they stretch across the night sky in bands that kink, fold, and swirl, or even ruffle like curtains.

There are also weirdly drawn floating runes in every area of the very large workshop.

The floor. The walls. Seemed covered with what seems to be circuit like runes that hold the room in place.

And the one which stands out the most aside from the ceiling is the large glowing magic circle drawn at the center of the large room.

It looks like a magic-circle used for summoning monsters in video games.

I can feel something radiant and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There are some people sitting on some of the sofas.…

One of them stands up from the sofa and comes to greet us.

The person who greeted us, was none other than the most perverted woman in school Aika Kiryuu.

"Enzo you sly dog! We take our eyes of you for a second and you pick up another new girlfriend?" Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"Don't put it like that! We're childhood friends!" En defends.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?" Asia-san became flustered. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her childhood-friend her boyfriend.

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you seem to be holding hands, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..." Asia's face began to turn crimson.

"E-En-kun this girl is eyeing me weirdly...it's scary." Asia-san whispers to En's ear.

"*Whisper* Yeah, that's Kiryuu for ya..be careful of her."

"*Whisper*Eh?! Oh...Um is that so?..I'll try En-kun."

"Um, I'm Asia Argento it's nice to meet you Kiryuu-san."

"No need to be so tense you're welcome to call me Aika-chan, as long you call me it with affection!" Kiryuu says with a goofy perverted grin on her face.

"Aika-chan?" Asia-san says with an innocent face.

"Ack...?!" Kiryuu clutches her chest, as though shot, and then suddenly fixes her eyes on Pendragon-Senpai with a serious look.

"Mor-chan I think we hit the jackpot with this one...*Whisper*"

"I know right?! This is the kind of pure young girl that both our twisted hearts need! *Whisper*"

Senpai and Kiryuu are in a different world as they discuss perverted things about Asia-san...

We entered the room. I noted the girl who has black hair with a small build….

I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl from 1st year, Miyu Sakatsuki-chan!

She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is regarded as one of the three great lolis in the school.

If I remember correctly, she is said to be an introverted type of girl..

She realises we entered. Miyu-chan stopped reading the Shoujo Manga she is holding and looks at us.

"Yo Miyu, how was the Manga?" En ask.

"Welcome back Senpai...The Manga was good thank you for lending it to me..." Miyu says with a tinge of blush on her face.

"So… he hasn't decided to join yet?" Miyu-chan asked pointing to me.

"That's right Miyu-chi! Could you give Ise-chi some motivating words?" Pendragon-senpai butts in and asked Miyu-chan.

She made a cute thinking pose.

"Hmm… now that you know our hideout's location…" she said before looking at me coldly.

"If you don't join we'll have to resort to force…" she said.

"Those are quite some motivating words hehe…" En dryly laughed with a sweatdrop.

(That wasn't motivating at all! Note to self don't get on her bad side.) I thought.

"Looks like this is a good place for us to talk. Let's talk here." En says.

"But first We, the members gathered here, welcome you both."

"Eh, ah yes."

"To your new lives as Demi-Servants."

—!

Dad and Mum. Looks like I'm in for something big.

En, Mashu-chan, Asia-san, Miyu-chan, Kiryuu, Pendragon-senpai and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Hmm...where should I start?.."

 **...30 minutes of explaining the Demi-Servant system and the Unlocking Sacred Gear later...**

"So let me get this straight. You used a spirit of a Legendary person to revive me? And this gauntlet stuck on my hand is capable of killing gods?"

"Yep." En says with a straight face.

I'm a little skeptical about this...

"Your expression says that you still have doubts about this. Your such a pain... Isn't the the cool looking gauntlet in your hand and the man with black wings last night, enough proof for you?"

"..."

"That guy was a Fallen Angel by the way. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions like Devils."

So now we are talking about Fallen Angels.

Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.

"Since ancient times Angels, have been at war with the Fallen Angels and the Devils."

"—Amano Yuuma is one those fallen angels."

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

En remembers her name?

"You still remember your date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

There is mixed emotions when I hear her name.

That's because that topic is like a taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered her.

Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me and no one remembered her existence.

"She existed. For certain." En says it very clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

En clicks his finger, and before my eyes a hologram of Yuuma-chan appears.

I am speechless after seeing a perfect image of Yuuma-chan in her fallen angel form.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma."

Yeah, the person on the hologram is my girlfriend who I wasn't able to find anywhere.

I had taken a picture of her with my mobile phone, but it had disappeared.

The hologram is a clear image of her, and there are black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel?

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself." En continues talking.

"Goal?" I asked.

"Yeah. To kill you." En says casually.

—!

W-What the hell!

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, man. It couldn't be helped...You have in you something that could destroy a continent after all.…"

"What do you mean, it couldn't be helped!"

Is he saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!?

"Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels!?"

"Geez...you're so slow... What part of you have something in you that could destroy a continent did you not understand? The reason why she approached you is so she could check if that gauntlet in your arm is dangerous. She must have received a weak response from it at first. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a powerful Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear...

I was familiar with that term.

—Flashback—

—Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.

—This is rare. To meet a Longinus possessor like you in a place like this. It must be my lucky day.

That's what Yuuma-chan and that Fedora guy said when I try to remember about sacred gears.

So this gauntlet is a Sacred Gear…?

"Mind if I explain this one to him En-chi? I'm kinda getting bored..." Senpai says yawning from her seat.

"Sure...I'm kinda getting tired of talking anyway knock yourself out Mordred."

Pendragon-senpai then speaks.

"Sacred Gears are irregular powers that are bestowed to humans...Fallens and Devils seem to think that sacred gears are granted to certain individuals only, but in truth God has granted them all of humanity. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to have awakened their sacred gear in a particular point in their life. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their names in history."

"Presently, there are only a few people who have awakened their Sacred Gears within their bodies..." Pendragon-senpai continues to explain.

"Our organization classifies sacred gears into 4 categories: Common, R Rare, SR Longinus, and SSR Missing Link."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have common functions that are only usable in human society. But there are rare exceptional Sacred Gears that Devils, and Fallen Angels consider a threat."

"Aside from the rare Sacred Gears, there are the Longinus. Longinus are unique top-tier Sacred Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods. This class of Sacred Gears are also known as the tools that destroy God. There are 14 Longinus types in total at the moment. However, our researchers stated that there is the potential for more Sacred Gear to eventually evolve into Longinus, under the right conditions." Pendragon-senpai adds.

"Are you serious, Pendragon-senpai!? I have in me a power that can kill a god!?" I'm shocked.

"Yes, but you still have to train really hard using it Ise-chi..." Senpai replies.

"And then finally we have the Missing Links A.K.A The missing link between Man and God also known as The Lost Tools of Supremacy. Missing Links are unique Legendary-tier Sacred Gears, each having capabilities capable of overpowering gods and satans. Compared to Longinus Sacred Gears that are only capable of killing gods and satans, Missing Link Sacred are the final models created by God specifically for combating the supernatural forces of the supernatural world. This class of Sacred Gears are also known as the tools that reign over gods and are the final product of God's work. Only true humans are capable of using them since those who are half human die from even trying to access it. There are an unknown number of Missing Link Sacred Gears in total, since they are still being researched by our organization..." Mashu-chan continues to explain after Senpai.

Pendragon-senpai, raises her hand in front of us.

*Clank

"Wha, what the hell!?"

I gape at the thing that Pendragon-senpai summons in front of us.

The thing on the ground looked like a sword but it was too big to be called a sword. Too big, too thick, too heavy and too rough. It was more like a large hunk of Iron.

Wh-What kind of weapon is that?!

"S-senpai is that thing your Sacred Gear!?" I asked.

"—Yep this here's a Missing Link Sacred Gear. It's name is Goliath's Greatsword it's also known as Sword of the Nephilim, it was the sword that belonged to the Giant Goliath, the Rival of King David in the Old-Testament. The sword gained it's status as a Sacred Gear when King David offered the sword to God's altar as a sign of gratitude for helping him in battle, it was then reforged as a Missing Link Sacred Gear by God. Umu, I can proudly say that it's one of the strongest Sacred Gears in existence." Senpai says with pride.

"Now let's try and see what ability yours has. Ise-chi, stand while closing your eyes."

"Eh? I have to standup and close my eyes? Why?"

"Do as she says quickly." En urges me to do it.

Is this alright?

"Now imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…"

I imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, don't hold back."

Crap.

There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!?

I'm too embarrassed to do it!

Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry up and do it already! You're wasting our time dammit!" En and Pendragon-senpai both threaten me.

Ooooooi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do it!?

Shit! Then look! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing Kamehameha!

"Kamehameha!"

I said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height.

This is the Kamehameha pose.

*FLASH! BOost Boost!

The gauntlet in my arm glowed.

Whaaaaat!?

What is this!? What is this!?

The light starts to take form in my hands.

"I can't believe thiiiiiiiis!?"

I screamed. In shock.

T-This red gauntlet really is capable of killing gods…?

Eeeeeeeh…

In my hand there is an energy ball the size of my head…

"Now, imagine firing it towards me!"

I imagine firing it just like Pendragon-senpai tells me to.

"Ha!"

The energy ball flies at Senpai with the speed of soaring bullet at senpai, but once it made contact with Senpai's huge sword it just sizzled and faded immediately not even making a scratch.

Unbelievable...I can't believe it. I shot a Kamehameha...T…This is awesome!

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you." Senpai explains.

"Hey En, at that time how did you know I was in trouble?" I ask En who was being quiet for quite some time.

"You called me through the pendant that me and Mashu gave you."

Ah...that's right...When I was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, they gave me that strange pendant...

…So the thing about Yuuma-chan and this gaunlet was all real...

"Yep although, I saved your life. Ise, you were reborn as a Heroic Spirit."

Zzztt!

At that moment, the appearance of everyone sitting around me changed.

The outfits that they've changed into are what you'd normally see in cosplay conventions, but there was a strange heroic like feel to them.

Zzzzzt!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation changing my body.

Looking over my body, I see that my skin turned darker and the same glyphs as before were tattooed all over my body.

…Are you serious?

I-I really am an evil god?

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Shall we."

Everyone nods at En's suggestion.

"My name is Asia Argento. As you already know, I'm a second year and a new member like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun...Umm, my Class is Rider. True Name St. Martha. Nice to meet you." Asia-san says with a cheerful smile.

"Mashu Kyrielight, Second year. Class Shielder. True Name Galahad. I'm still just a bit immature, but I'll do what I can to help you in anyway I can Senpai." Mashu-chan bows.

"The strongest Mob character Aika Kiryuu has descended from the heavens! Class Berserker~. True Name Florence Nightingale. I'm a support do not expect too much out of me, so you'd best get that through your skull!...Will that do for a greeting?" Kiryuu says as she does a mock salute with her tongue sticking out.

"…First year. …Miyu Sakatsuki..…No permanent Class register. Current Class registered is Assassin. True Name Jing Ke...Pleased to make your acquaintance Senpai..." Miyu-chan bows her head.

Cuuute...I sorta understand now why Motohama's a lolicon.

"...Can't say I'm used to this greetings thing but whatever, l'll just wing it. Yo name's Mordred Pendragon Second year, As the name hints I'm the descendant of Mordred Pendragon from the Legend of King Arthur. My Class is Saber obviously. True Name I'll leave it your imagination~. Nice to meet ya." Senpai says with a fanged grin.

Lastly, it's En who speaks.

"Enzo Minamoto, Second year. No permanent Class register. Current Class registered Caster. True name Cu Chulainn. Just call me En like you usually do. I don't do well with formalities.. And yes my family is that Minamoto clan that dominated Japanese politics during the Heian Era...But how I got adopted by them is a secret..."

"Let's do our best in this second life given to us Ise~."

Mum Dad looks like I'm in a really weird situation right now...

 **Extra Chapter Leonidas 7 year old Bootcamp OC pov**

A little further back in time...

This tale takes place 11 years before the the current timeline.

"Master congratulations on gaining a second chance at life, (Tln he means reincarnation.) rest assured that even in this life I Leonidas shall be your shield!"

I know this is a bit sudden after just summoning me again, but lets train your new 7 year old body up.

 **Choices to reply to Leonidas:**

"...Why?"

Can you wait till I'm a bit older?

*Selects the answer "...Why?"

"You're a young kid now. So perhaps you think physical strengthening is unnecessary just yet."

"However such notions may prove to be fatal."

"I foresee the battles you will face will get fiercer on this second life, that's why it's essential to fortify your body as soon as possible."

"With my daily regime your strength and endurance will improve a hundred folds!"

"Rest assured Master my Calculations on each exercises are flawless!"

 **Choices to reply to Leonidas:**

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

*Selects the answer "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Trust me Master, you've got the makings of a great Spartan in your veins!"

"Now come, let's be off. We'll start the day by making you fight 10 rabid dogs barehanded!"

Eh?...

Not even giving me the leisure to refuse Leonidas grabs me on the scruff of my neck and rayshifts to a time period where rabid dogs where bountiful.

Reminiscing about that time, I think I almost died 21 times that day...

End.

...

Name: Miyu Sakatsuki

Height/Weight: 133 cm ・ 52kg

Series : Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya

Country of Origin: Japan

Alignment: Lawful・Neutral

Gender: Female

Bond1

A child from an occult religion that worships children below 10 years old as gods. She was raised carefully within the Sakatsuki residence and was given limited education, isolated from other children due to her possessing the first recorded Missing Link Sacred Gear the Arc of the Covenant. She is the alternate version of Miyu Edelfelt.

Bond2

The Oc accompanied by Tsubaki saved her in an incident that bathed her hometown in flames, which was later discovered the cause of the fire were the higher ups of the village who abused her SG by sacrificing adults to her so she can utilize the Arc's wish granting ability to fulfill their their selfish wishes.

Bond3

She is given the Kaleid Sapphire CE by the Oc giving her the power to transform into a magical girl and any heroic spirit that she has a card of, this makes her and the Oc the only none Demi-Servant combatants in the organization.

Bond4

Ark: The Ark of the Covenant the Missing Link Sacred Gear that contains the original engravings of the Ten Commandments issued to Moses by God. As a Sacred Gear, it possesses the ability to grant wishes although it requires a live sacrifice of equal value to the wish.. and even then the wishes it grants aren't omnipotent. it also has the ability to erect a barrier that shields the user from the supernatural rendering supernatural attacks from gods and maous useless.

Bond5

She comes to value the Oc greatly and is highly protective of him, which the Oc also returns in a great deal. In fact She shows another side of her personality only when she is around him only, where she behaves like the young maiden she actually is.

My Room Dialogues

Bond1

I'm used to being used by others. So use me as you see fit Senpai.

Bond2

...You're such an enigma Senpai... No matter how many times I distance myself you always seem to close the distance very quickly...

Bond3

Nh…Its nice... I like it when Senpai pats my head.

Bond4

At first I was worried but, I've become used to the life rather quickly here, I think. Tsubaki-senpai and Iri-senpai are kind, Mashu-senpai is very reliable, Fou-kun is cuddly, Mordred-senpai and Aika-senpai are kind of weird and, Senpai is… Senpai is… I understand that you really do genuinely care for me.

Bond5

I changed when I met Senpai. The me who doesn't have a sense of self is no more. For the ideals our organization believes in, and the future of everyone in the organization...I will wager my everything. Once again thank you Senpai..I pray that I'll be able to stay by your side forever.

...

Not Grammar checked still looking for someone to check for grammars


	7. Chapter 7

**...King of Harem Kings Issei Pov...**

"Uooooooooooooooo!"

It's already night time and yet I'm pedalling a stationary bicycle at the training room at 100 percent power.

The reason is simple.

I'm training my body up to be strong. Mashu-chan says it's easy to use when building up stamina.

I keep on repeating this procedure.

Over and over again.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! It can't be helped! This can't be helped! After all, I gotta be stronger!"

I'm pedalling the stationary bicycle while screaming out loud.

I think back to the day I found out the truth from En.

The day I found out I was a Sacred Gear possessor, when I found out that Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, and when I found out that my club mates were part of some shady organisation.

By the way, the markings disappeared immediately after that. After all, they're something that will become a hindrance to my daily life. After all the look of having tattoos all over your body is really weird…

It was a bit of a shocking experience to have a henshin happen to you in real life.

 **...** **Flashback...**

"If you work for our organisation, your life would become quite interesting you know?"

En says to me offering his hand to help me up.

Apparently, in exchange for being revived as a Heroic Spirit by En, I have to be forced to support the organisation he is under in.

At least It seems like that's how it is...

"So what do you say? If we work together we can determine the course of the world for years to come. We will face challenges. We will confront hardships. But if we're together we'll always get the job done." En says passionately.

"We don't seek to impose our way of life on you or anything, but rather to let you shine as an example for everyone to follow."

Wow...that's like something a villain would say...

"I know I know it's gonna be hard at first but do your best ok? Let's work together hand in hand to make humanity great again!" En makes a cringe pose like from those recruitment ads while reading some sort of script I saw Mashu-chan holding behind my back.

Oi could you please stop talking like some cringe recruiter from a recruitment commercial!?

"But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

While contemplating about my predicament En puts one of his arms around my shoulder and says.

"By the way, you might also be able to start a life where you can become erotically involved with women if you join our organisation you know?"

Eh—!

Those words started circling around my mind.

"How!?"

My perverted guts, it's quite remarkable if it's this bad.

As expected of my childhood friend he knows how to catch my attention.

"Let me explain what Khasdim's purpose is first. Khasdim is a secret organisation founded with the purpose of safeguarding humanity and is committed in taking down the red dragon Great Red recorded in the Bible."

"The reason we want to take down such a creature is so that we can claim a place called the Dimensional Gap for a dear friend." En says.

"So let me get this straight you want me to tag along with you and go get possibly killed by a freaking giant dragon just because some friend asked you to?"

"Yep pretty much." En says with a straight face.

"Are you kidding me! Y-you plan to go up against a dragon that's so feared that it's even recorded in the Bible and you want me to fight it along with you just because it's a request from a good friend are you insane?!" I protested to En in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, come on now Ise don't make a face like that. I'll get to the ups and downs...Yes you might die from this but if you manage to live through it you'll be admired by a lot of women, not to mention you could meet other species such as kitsunes, Valkyries, and even Vampire Girls y'know.

"And by also racking up achievements in the organisation you can make your own personal unit consisting of only women."

What!? So Valkyries like Lenneth from video games also exist?!

This job must really be difficult, but that doesn't matter now.

The important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well!

"T-Then! That means I can also command my unit to do ecchii things right!?"

"Yes... It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort for you to achieve it though..."

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"

I shout. Inside the room.

"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them and touch their Oppai as well, right!?" I ask En with most serious look I could muster.

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your assembled unit..."

Lightning strikes my body.

Impossible.

Something like that is actually possible!?

In the real world, it's almost impossible to build your own harem.

There's no way you can gather _herds of girls_ if you just live normally.

That's because the situation I am currently in is bad.

I don't even have a single girlfriend. Well, I did, but I was killed by my ex-girlfriend.

But It's different now! Now I can…!

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being forced into a shady organisation rocks! Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!"

"I can probably throw away my eroge collection that I am secretly hiding—"

I stopped what I was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision I'm about to make.

"No. Not the eroge Collection. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds out about it! This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!"

"Hehe. To think someone could equal Teach-teme in pervertedness... As expected of Ise-chi you keep surpassing my expectations haha."

Pendragon-senpai is laughing as if she finds me really amusing.

"Meh. It's as expected. I knew you'd accept it like some dumb ass protagonist like moth to a flame..." Kiryuu says with a smug 'as expected look on her face'.

That four eyed bitch I didn't hear much about what she said, but I just know she said some bad things about me while talking to Asia-san behind my back.

"Issei senpai's lustful expression reminds me of Teach-Senpai's dangerous..." Sakatsuki-san says as she hides behind En.

Am I really that scary to her I think I'm gonna cry ...TvT And who's this Teach Guy more questions than answers...

"Anyway, Ise. You're all right with being part of the organisation now, right? With your potential you will definitely standout. Don't let anyone tell you your dreams cannot be done. No challenge can match the heart and fighting spirit of man with determination and drive." En says.

"Hell yeah, En-taichou!"

"I told you to call me En like you usually do..."

Ignoring my childhood friends's weak wining I thought to myself. This should be fine!

After all, I can't revert back to living a normal life any more right? Then, I will just have to go with the flow of things!

I've already accepted the situation I am in.

It might sound dumb to a sane person, but its fine I guess. With my best friend's explanation I have already convinced myself.

It's more like my perverted guts are functioning to the MAX! It's also because my tension is high too.

I'm relieved that I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards sex!

Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life.

"I will not fail. I will definitely thrive and prosper I'm going to become the King of Harem-Kings!"

If I think back calmly about that day, I may have been too hasty with the decision I made...

Well, that's okay, I guess.

We are talking about a harem here. Being able to create a harem is amazing.

With this, I became a member of a Shady Organisation.

 **A Few days have passed since I joined Kaśdim.**

I'm just peddling a stationary bicycle like crazy in the training room while the others are doing their own thing while keeping watch over my training.

Then all of a sudden a man comes inside the training room looking for someone.

"Ah, there you are, Enzo-kun. That won't do, you're 15 minutes late, the Maou's Sister and her peerage are becoming impatient you should go there immediately." This time a guy in a lab coat appears accompanied by Shinra-senpai and Einzbern-senpai.

"Oh, some new faces I don't recognise? You two are?"

"Did you forget already Tesla Sensei? They're the two new recruits We discussed to you about." Einzbern-Senpai informs the guy wearing the lab coat.

"Ah, I see... The two new rookies who just got assigned here."

"..."

"Ah..where are my manners I'm Nikola Tesla, one of the technicians employed here."

"And your names are?"

We introduce ourselves.

"Hmm, Hyoudou-kun and Argento-san. So you're the latest additions."

"Welcome to our humble base. I'm glad the both you have considered offering your talents."

"If there's anything you don't understand, feel free to talk to me about it..." The man who introduced himself as Tesla Sensei says.

"Uh..yes we'll do that." Both me and Asia-san replied.

*Beep* Beep

"Oh...will you look at the time... I'm afraid we'll have to part ways here...Well do your best everyone." Saying those words the professor disappears in a stream of light.

Wait...D-did he just teleport?!

"Enzo-sama, Tesla-Sensei is right if you're done with helping the newcomers familiarise with the base may I take them of your hands?" The Director is expecting them to be there, and you have a meeting to go to we shouldn't keep both waiting." Shinra-senpai says to En like a professional secretary.

"Oh, right... The Director's orientation is about to start soon. Ise and Asia should hurry on over then." En says.

"Orientation?" Asia-san ask.

"Yes, to greet the new candidates assigned here like you and Ise-Senpai. Asia-san." Mashu-chan answers Asia-san's question.

"In other words, it's finally time for the big boss to welcome the careless newbies." Pendragon-senpai says.

"Since the Director is not the type to forgive and forget, if you show up late, you'll get on her bad side for who knows how long." En says.

"The orientation begins in five minutes in the Central Command Room. We'll use instant transmission to get there to make it on time." Shinra-senpai says while holding some sort of holographic screen in her hand.

"Hey Tsubaki, do you think you could be allowed to sit in on the orientation, too?"

"Hmm? Well, if I stand way back in the corner, I think the Director would look the other way... But why?" Shinra -senapi ask En.

"I just thought you should keep watch over Asia and Ise after taking them to the Command Room. I know Asia's already accustomed to instant transmission but It's possible that Ise might fall asleep on the way there..."

For a moment I thought I saw Shinra-senpai's eyebrow narrow at the mention of my name by En...

"If he were to be alone in that kind of state he might get in to tro—" Before En could finish his sentence Shinra-senpai spoke.

"En-sama please bear your position in mind!" Shinra-senpai says as she transforms and plunges her naginta on the ground as she kneels.

"I am your vassal. Just give me a command and it shall be done Master." Senpai says with determined.

Hearing Senpai's words En spoke with an amused and fond tone.

"Is that so? Then take care of the newcomers for me that's an order." En spoke with authority.

"Understood." Senpai replies courteously with a smile.

"You okay with the arrangement right Ise?"

"Well..yeah I guess..."

"Then you two should go on ahead. I'll see what I can assign you to do later ok?"

"Yea.."

"Ahem.. If you have no other questions, let's head to the Command Room." Senpai cuts in.

"Both of you should remember to stand up straight, but remember to look dignified as to not embarrass En-sama." Senpai says as she snaps her finger.

That was all the warning I got from Shinra-senpai before we vanished in a stream of bright light.

 **...Enzo Pov...**

After the three disappeared. The room became quiet.

"Haaa, Pray tell, why are we gonna go see the Maou's sister again?" Mordred decided to cut the silence by asking a question.

"I'm curious as well usually you send either Me or Iri-senpai when Gremory-Senpai needs something." Kiryuu says.

"Could it be that you're finally gonna step your harem up and include Gremory-Senpai in it as well?" Kiryuu says with bright sparkling eyes.

"It's not like that at all! And why the hell would I add a girl I haven't even met to my harem, that just spells trouble if you ask me. and besides I already have my hands full looking after you who's like the devil already so I'll pass." I say to Kiryuu who kept looking at me as if I was too naive for making such a quick decision.

"And to answers Mordred's question, It's not like I want to see her it's just that I gave his knight my word that I'd meet her in person this time."

"Are you scared of the Maou's sister or something?" I ask Mordred.

"Of course not!" Mordred denies.

"I just hate her guts and the way she cosplays as a human to enslave others so shamelessly!" Mordred says with venom in her tone.

"If she's really like that. Wouldn't this meeting be the perfect opportunity to get to know her and cut her down yourself if she's really evil as you say?" I ask Mordred.

"I was raised in the ways of an exorcist, you know!" Mordred shots back.

"And besides, a stray trainee exorcist and a devil in the same room and not killing each other would just be weird!" Mordred says.

"All right2x. If you don't want to go then, go patrol the town by yourself instead." I replied.

"But it's boring patrolling alone! Can't you just bring one member with you to meet them?!" Mordred says rolling on the floor whining like a child.

What a child...

"Fine. Any takers?"

"I'll go I'll go~. I can never turn down an opportunity to witness something interesting." Kiryuu immediately volunteers much to the shock of Mashu and Miyu who were about to raise their hands.

"Greaaat..." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"I trust you have no issues with this arrangement right?" I ask the people present.

"Um no none." Mordred replies.

"Good. Now that that's settled let's get this over with?" I say with a tired tone.

 **...Later...**

"Well, here we are." Kiryuu says to me.

I stare at the entrance to the Occult Research Club.

The unused old school building located behind the school.

"Boss before henchman" Kiryuu says with a playful tone.

*Sigh...why do I get the feeling that this meeting will lead to more troublesome things...

*Sigh "damn luck of mine..." I whisper quietly as I slowly open the door to the clubroom.

Well.. There's no turning back now... Hopefully things won't get too hectic for me after this...I hope...

 **...Inside...**

The interior of the old school building was wrapped in an old-fashioned European atmosphere.

We walked the halls with footsteps echoing, and opened a big door to the meeting.

"Ah you've finally arrived please come inside." A feminine voice I did not recognise echoed inside.

We enter and see quite a few people inside.

The first I see is petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, this girl if I recall she is one of Miyu's classmates Koneko Toujou.

Out of all of the entire group, she was the one I knew the least about. The cute girl was almost always quiet, and like me, always seemed to escape notice quite easily.

*nudge

"Miyu will be jealous if she knows about this y'know~." Kiryuu says as she nudges me with her elbow.

"Shut up."

At the center of the group was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. But her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair.

This must be Rias Gremory Senpai.

Strange she has bombshell body yet when I look at her I feel meh...for some reason strange.

Could it be I've been spending too much time with Uncle Fergus?...

No! No! I don't swing that way! So then why?...

"So red heads aren't your thing huh interesting." Kiryuu says to me as she jots on a strange looking notebook.

"Oi...Kiryuu what the hell are you writing on that?"

"Nothin~ the boss needs to know~"

You bitch...I'll deal with you later...

Watching our interaction Gremory-senpai watched me with interest, gauging my reaction from a distance before welcoming us.

"It's pleasure finally meeting you face to face Minamoto-kun."

"I wish I could say the same but for some strange reason the feeling isn't mutual Gremory-senpai. Now shall we get this over with? I hate wasting time on trivial matters." I say with a straight face.

"Straight to the point I see...Sona wasn't lying when she said you're rather blunt when expressing yourself to someone." Gremory senpai keeps the smile on her face as she talks to me.

"Anyway while you are here would you two like a drink or something?" Gremory-senpai ask.

"That won't be nec-"

"Red wine please~!." Kiryuu cuts in before I could deny the offer.

"Good. I will have Akeno prepare it." Senpai says.

She continued to smile as she observes my annoyance at Kiryuu. ... I could not back down now without appearing impolite. Senpai's smile grew as I nodded and gave in.

My eyes roamed around the room. Gremory-senpai had with the exception of one brought her full peerage with her today. Some I recognised.

Like Yuuto Kiba, one of the most popular boys in school, who's watching me and Kiryuu warily.

Standing beside Gremory-senpai was Himejima-senpai, one of the renowned Kuoh Academy's Great Ladies. She winked at me when my gaze travelled to her.

Damn I gotta say she's one fine fine woman.

If it were the old me I would have been a blubbering mess by now but thanks to being exposed to many beautiful flirty women in this world I managed to compose myself like true leader should. Gauging her and Gremory interact, it was clear that the beautiful girl was not nearly as perfect or elegant as her fellow students believe she is.

I know an aura of sadist if I see one.

I supposed that was a good thing, with enough digging I could expose that to her fans in case she has some dirt on me she'd wanna tease me with.

My gaze shifted. Gremory-senpai and her peerage had not been the only devils in the room when we entered.

My eyes flickered to Grayfia Lucifige, the wife of the Maou who bowed to me when we made eye contact.

"As polite as ever I see...wonder why she visited..." I mutter under my breath.

"Heh so you're gunning for the Maous wife too huh...To think that the boss had that kind of fetish...I just discovered something good today fufu..."

"Shut it Kiryuu." I elbow her in the gut.

"Gwanghwamun. You're no fun sometimes."

"One more word from you and it's idol duty for 2 months" I look at her menacingly.

"Mou...fine." she replies begrudgingly.

When Kiryuu finally shut herself up I was lost in thought about what this meeting could be about until Himejima-senpai seductively brought the wine.

Damn why is that she's the only one I'm having dirty thoughts of strange really strange...

Kiryuu who was next to me happily took her's and took a big sip from her glass.

"Fuh...that hit the spot..thanks Himejima-senpai~~" Kiryuu says after she drank all of the wine in her glass.

"Fufu I'm glad you say so." Himejima-senpai says.

"Now that you're comfortable let us begin. I called you here today because I have a proposition for you." Gremory-senpai says.

"What kind proposition? If this proposition is about Ise then you already know the answer right?" I look at her seriously.

"You're wrong, this not about Hyoudou-kun. I could care less about him after finding out he wields a twice critical." Senpai says with some scorn in her eyes.

So they think that he wields a twice critical huh well the less they know...

"What I propose is for you to be part of my peerage."

Everyone in the room except for Grayfia were shocked by her declaration.

"Before you refuse my offer hear me out."

"I know you're strength just by looking at you. And I must say you are indeed worthy of your position."

Quite a bold proclamation. Do you really?...

"The aura you exude is quite polished."

"Flattery will get you nowhere senpai."

"I'm not flattering you I'm just stating the facts dear kouhai."

"However there will come a time when you will no longer be able to protect them you know." Senpai approaches me seductively until we were face to face.

"Ho..? Care to enlighten me why Gremory-senpai?" I looked at her amused.

"Minamoto-kun. Can I call you Enzo-kun?" Senpai gazes back at me with the same amused look.

"Feel free to do so I don't like honorifics." I replied casually maintaining eye contact.

"Enzo-kun let me tell you why you will fail."

"It's because you're human. Because you'll grow old. Because you'll die in 60 to 70 years."

"You of all people should understand that am I right."

"Become a devil. If you do you could protect those precious to you for a hundred or even a thousand years. And if you rise through the ranks you could even reincarnate them and not lose anyone you care about because of old age." Senpai says.

"So what do you say Enzo-kun will you become mine?" Senpai offers her outstretched hand proudly.

Everyone's eyes were solely focused on me that it was unnerving. But I shrugged it off and replied to senpai's audacity with my own conviction.

"Just because something's not wrong doesn't mean it's right." I say.

"It looks like you and I have different moral values in regards to things senpai." I say with a disappointed look.

"Eh? I beg your pardon?" Senpai's face seemed to have twitched due to my reply.

"Growing old and dying is the beauty of the ephemeral creature you call a human being."

"I don't need you telling me that I'll leave them someday. I've already come to terms with that harsh reality." I say with a serious tone.

"It's exactly because everything will disappear at some point that it's important and worth protecting to begin with."

"I'll say it over and over again to senpai."

"You and I have different moral values."

"No matter what kind of motivation I may have in protecting those dear to me I will not be a devil."

 **...Continue...**

Name: Aika Kiryuu

Demi-Servant: Nightingale

Height/Weight: ? cm ・ ? kg

Series : High School DxD

Country of Origin: Japan

Heroic Spirit Source: Historical Fact

Alignment: Lawful・Evil

Gender: Female

 **Bond1**

Aika Kiryuu appears to be a perverted idiot at first glance to most people. However, this belies an intelligent and somewhat manipulative personality. She is the second person in the organisation to have a class of berserker.

 **Bond2**

She has the perverted ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking.

 **Bond3**

 **I Will Abstain From Whatever Is Deleterious And Mischievous**

 **Rank:** C

 **Type:** Anti-Army

 **Range:** 0~40

 **Maximum Targets:** 100 people

 **Nightingale Pledge.**

Not only this has sublimated Berserker's mentality, who ran into the battlefield and opposed death, but there is even connections to the concept of nurses as "angels in white that save the sick and injured", which holds true in modern days thanks to her own anecdotes.

Negates all toxicity and hostility within the effective range. A forcibly produced absolute safety zone. It also contains recovery effects

 **Bond1**

Flirting with me on your free time? Aren't you using your time in a wrong way?

 **Bond2**

What are you still standing around here for? Heh were you hoping to get a mana transfer or somethin? Well too bad~.

 **Bond3**

The Boss gives orders from the back, I heal from the back, and the muscle heads can fight in the front line. Yep, this is ideal party even in video games~.

 **...Omake Taking the Rejection...**

 **Rias Pov in her room**

My name is Rias Gremory

I shouldn't be the one saying this but, I'm totally popular.

I'm not being arrogant or anything it's just the truth.

I even have my own fan-club in school.

No one in the underworld and the human world could disregard me.

That's what I thought.

That is until I met him...

 _I'm dumbfounded..._

 _How could I have been casually rejected..._

I never knew that such a person existed who could blatantly shrug my existence off like it was nothing _._

 _It's so hard to tolerate the fact that, among the men I've met, there is one man - and one alone - who I couldn't sway._

 _Even though I called out to him, seduced him. That attitude in which, let alone be tempted, simply said "_ You and I have different moral values."

 _He's so frustrating. Frustrating, Frustrating, Frustrating, Frustrating! The way he looked at me as he rejected me was so frustrating!_

 _But...yet..._

 _Why did my heart flutter when he denied me?_

 _...No...what is this strange feeling...!_

One thing is very clear though...

 _"I want him fufu." I whispered to myself chuckling._

 _Enzo Minamoto of the Minamoto clan! By name, I swear! I'll surely make you succumb to me!_

 _"I just hope that he becomes mine before that yakitorri makes a visit..." I whisper as I clutch my pillow tightly._

 **Hello there been while guys finally had time with the guys to write some shit btw any of you have a grailed Giles caster please add me on fgo na if you do 008 313 864 it has Og Saber, Okita, Chloe, Shishou, Ozy, Nursery, Summer Shishou, Mama Raikou, and finally Jalter as support I have summer Tama too but still working on her since she's under levelled.**


End file.
